


Unto Us

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the right circumstances, Cardassian males can become pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Us

"Doctor, I believe I may be pregnant."

Julian sat heavily on the nearest biobed and tried to think of something to say.   
Garak looked happy--confused and uncharacteristically tentative, but happy. So this   
was good news. "How?" he managed finally.

"Remember when I asked you to penetrate my--"

"Ah, yes. So Cardassian men can--?"

"Under the right circumstances, yes. I thought I was too old, and you're human...   
I assumed it wouldn't be possible."

Julian took Garak's hand and kissed it. "Let's find out." He put a hand on Garak's   
abdomen and smiled. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Lie down. I'll get a scanner." He kissed Garak's hand again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my dear."

When he returned to Garak's side, he put his hand on Garak's abdomen one more time   
and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Garak nodded.

He activated the scanner and took a reading. "It's... I'm sorry, Elim. It's negative."

Garak closed his eyes and exhaled, then nodded again. "Thank you, Doctor," he   
said in his most formal tone.

"I--I know you were hoping..." Julian bit his lip. "Come to my office, and we'll talk."

Garak's mask softened. "Of course, my dear."

~~~

Julian sat next to Garak in one of the patients' chairs, taking his hand again. He   
desperately wanted to start talking himself, but he bit his tongue and waited.

"As I said," Garak began slowly, "I assumed it was impossible. I've never felt any   
particular desire to have children, and my occupation and... parentage... would have made   
it difficult."

Julian nodded.

"When I thought there _could_ be a child, though..." Garak smiled at him. "You   
felt it too."

"It was a surprise," Julian said quietly, "but a pleasant one. I wanted to give you   
good news, Elim, as much as you wanted to hear it."

He paused before continuing. There would be so many factors to consider, but first...

"Do you want to try, Elim?"

Garak closed his eyes and his breath shuddered for a moment. "I don't know."

Julian nodded to himself. "I don't know either."

"It's something to think about," Garak whispered, eyes still shut.

"Let me do some reading, find out if it's even possible. Then we can go from there,   
talk about it."

Garak nodded.

"Elim?"

Garak opened his eyes.

"I do love you. So much. No matter what happens."

"I know, my dear."

"And I know you love me," Julian said with an indulgent smile. "You don't have to   
say it again."

Garak smiled his crafty smile. "Thank you, my dear."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
